Obsidian Tunnel
Obsidian Tunnel is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. Obsidian is the son of the prince from the story Verde Prato, written by Giambattista Basile. His desire to follow tradition as well as being one to follow the rules leads him to side with the Royals in the destiny conflict. Character Personality Obsidian is first and foremost, a prince. He is everything that comes along with that - kind, forgiving, romantic and very excited for his happily ever after. He dearly loves his friends and gets very annoyed when people act as if he isn't capable, an unfortunate problem that comes along with often being in crutches of a wheelchair. Obsidian strives to not judge others based on appearances and understands there's more to a situation that what you can see. Due to his upbringing, Obsidian is pretty traditional - at least, traditional by Ever After High standards. He's a Royal and values the legacies everyone has to continue, believing their continuation to be the best thing for the current student body. He respects authority and finds it very hard to break or compromise on rules already set in stone, even if he disagrees with them. His upbringing has also resulted in him being very formal. He has a hard time not calling people by their full names and he's often overly polite. While he is a little out of touch with the people around him (like his subjects, friends, and fellow student body), Obsidian is keen to learn and doesn't mind getting down and dirty if that's what needs to be done to help. He's very aware of the fact that his upbringing has resulted in certain attitudes and being fairly close minded, which he's making an active effort to overcome. This desire to overcome his faults is tied to his high standards for both himself and other people. Obsidian has a bad habit of daydreaming, often getting lost in a world in his head filled with happily ever afters and romance. He's an idealist. His detachment from 'real life' extends further than his daydreaming or upbringing; he spends a large amount of time on his MirrorPhone and MirrorPad, talking to the princess from his story. He also often appears to be tired due to staying up all night (due to "studying"), which means he often doesn't seem all there. Despite his daydreaming, Obsidian is a very committed person and never leaves any project or idea half baked. He'll see anything he does through to the end and he'll do it with a sense of pride and perfection. Good organisation skills come naturally with his commitment to perfection, making him a very clean and tidy person. Though he may be a prince and he may pride himself on being traditionally princely, Obsidian can be very passive aggressive and is pretty quick to start looking on the negative side of life. When the situation in front of him isn't what he'd ideally like it to be, he can spiral into being fed up and pessimistic. In addition to being negative, Obsidian is naturally pretty clumsy and has a bad habit of finding mysterious cuts and bruises all over himself. Considering his story, Obsidian's friends try to keep him away from any magic glass - just in case. Star insists that the cuts are from being tired and running off into the woods at night, which Obsidian laughs off. Hobbies When he isn't on crutches (or a wheelchair) due to his MS Obsidian enjoys doing light exercise. He loves going to sporting events at school and helping to raise school spirits, due to being very proud of the fact he attends Ever After. He's recently begun looking into sports he is still able to do while in a wheelchair (or sitting down) which, after the events of Dragon Games, ended up being Dragon Riding. He's not naturally talented at the sport, but working at it is something he enjoys (and he's definitely slowly improving). Obsidian also has an amazing singing voice and is a member of the all male a acaspella group in Ever After High. The group has been known to perform at assemblies, orientations, proms and the like. They release an album every school year including mash-ups with the following songs: *Ever After Girls (California Girls) *Blank Page (Blank Space) *Hit Me With Your Best Spell (Hit Me With Your Best Shot) In addition to the above, Obsidian is able to do the stereotypical Disney 'princess' feat of summoning animals when he sings. Powerful Qualities Following the late 2015/early 2016 rebranding, Obsidian was given three qualities that make him powerful. These are listed as Dutiful, Romantic, and Hardworking. Dutiful You'll struggle to meet a more committed person than Obsidian. From his dedication to history to his secret relationship to his inability to give up til a job is 100%... the prince is practically the definition of the word. Romantic Though not much is known about his secret relationship, it really can't be denied Obsidian is a romantic man. He's filled with love and has a very romanticized view of the world around him. Not to mention, the adoration he holds for his girlfriend is unparalleled. Hardworking Obsidian has been given everything he ever wanted handed to him on a shiny silver platter, but that has never stopped him from getting down and dirty and helping. He never stops trying to improve himself and tries his best in everything he does. Appearance Obsidian has dark skin, dark brown eyes and black hair with purple streaks. His hair is straight and short, though he does have bangs and hair that falls in front of his ears to frame his face. Obsidian's Italian accent isn't too prominent and he's of an average height. Naturally, Obsidian needs glasses, but he chooses to wear contact lenses on a day-to-day basis. His favourite pair are his typical hipster-styled frames made with blue glass frames. Though he doesn't wear earrings often, Obsidian has his ears pierced. Fairy tale – Verde Prato : Main Article: Verde Prato '' How the Story Goes The story revolves around a princess, Nella, and her prince. The two are lovers and visit each other at night via a secret underground glass tunnel that joins their kingdoms. It was made of enchanted glass and ran for 8 miles. Every night the prince would run through the tunnel to see Nella and they would spend the night together. Unfortunately, Nella's two ugly, unfortunate sisters find out about the prince and princess and, out of jealously, smash the glass tunnel. That night when the prince runs to see Nella, he falls and cuts himself all over. Because the glass tunnel was enchanted the prince's wounds cannot be healed, causing the prince to become mortally ill. To try and save his son, the king of the nearby kingdom says whoever cures his son can marry him. Nella decides she wants to cure her prince and leaves her castle in disguise to find a remedy. She heads into the forest and, on her way, she hears two ugly ogres discussing the fact the prince will never be healed because the only thing that can heal him is to smear their fat all over the prince's body. Desperate, Nella pretends to be lost in the woods and asks the ogres to let her into their house. The ogres think they're getting an easy meal and let Nella in. Once in the house, Nella murders both ogres. Having murdered both ogres, Nella gathers their bodily fat into a bucket and takes it to her prince. She cures the prince and reveals herself to him, the king, and everyone else watching. Their marriage is quickly arranged by the king and Nella's two sisters are burned to death. How does Obsidian fit into it? Obsidian's main role is to become injured and await rescue, something he doesn't mind doing. He and the princess from his story (Opaline Glass) have agreed it best he stay in good health until his story starts, as any complications with his health could be life threatening. He tries his best to stay healthy, though he really thinks its all a little unnecessary. The completion of his destiny will be followed by him ascending to the throne, taking over the kingdom that was previously his father's. Obsidian sides with the Royals in the Rebel/Royal debate. His inability to break from rules and desire to follow tradition makes rebelling a pretty unappealing option. Obsidian's role demands he be mortally wounded and he often finds it frustrating that he's ready to put himself in that situation but others aren't willing to do less. Relationships Family Obsidian comes from a very traditional family. He lives with his mum (Tiffany Tunnel) and dad (Glaze Tunnel), who were both happy and eager for Obsidian to follow his destiny. Obsidian loves his parents very much and really wants to do whatever he can to make them happy. The relationship he has with his parents is very formal and he doesn't rely on them much for emotional support. Furthermore, even though he loves his parents, he is enjoying the freedom he has at Ever After High. Glaze Tunnel Glaze is Obsidian's father and the previous prince from the story. He often comes off cold and stoic to those who don't know him and while he is stern, he is caring and wants only the best for his family. Obsidian is his pride and joy and he raised him to be the best prince he could be. Though their relationship is formal, Glaze strives himself on being available to help his son. He can, however, be very judgmental. Not of his family, but of others. Being very close to the Glass family means that Glaze has seen rebellion first hand, resulting in disapproval towards Opaline. While Obsidian remains close to her (and his father wants him to be close to his Nella), it can't be said that Glaze thinks her to be a good influence. Friends Obsidian is good friends with a variety of people, but his closest friends are Quinn O'Kane, Star Thalergeld and Opaline. Obsidian himself says that Opaline is a childhood friend and that they've known each other over forever after. They seem to be friendly (and very affectionate with one another) but he doesn't seem in a rush to elaborate on the issue. Unknown to many but obvious to most, Opaline and Obsidian are in a secret relationship and have been since before starting Ever After High. When not hanging out, the two often text each other and enjoy meeting up at night in the Enchanted Forest. Star and himself met through Opaline and he absolutely adores her quirky and over the top personality. He finds her enjoyable to be around and thinks she's frankly hilarious. The two can often be found studying together. Quinn and Obsidian had a very rocky start to their friendship - the two are from completely different walks of life and it made things a little awkward and hard for the both of them. Quinn found Obsidian's formal nature and abundance of wealth intimidating and Obsidian felt almost uncomfortable being surrounded by farm animals and mess constantly. After a couple of awkward encounters (including a dilemma about Obsidian sneaking out at night), the two have become very close friends. Chelsea York and himself are locker buddies, meeting in between classes on a regular basis. When in a wheelchair she helps with things placed high up (due to Ever After's lack of half height lockers) and when in crutches she often helps carry his bag or books. Other Though not friends per se, Obsidian and Damon Gale are friendly with one another and know each other well, due to both being in the all male acaspella group. Obsidian and Auliver Midas have an odd relationship. The two are very different approaches on what it means to be a prince, with Auliver largely rejecting his title and Obsidian trying his best to live up to it. Despite their different approaches, the two get along well, largely due to Obsidian having a no judgment policy on other people. While he does find Auliver fairly annoying, Obsidian hopes to persuade him to join the singing group he is a part of. The two very much enjoy helping keep the others hair dye situation in check, along with Kirk Hamilton. Destiny Claus and himself met through Opaline and the two get along very well, right down to their royal enthusiasm for the things that they do. A lot of people would expect that Destiny's flirting with his girlfriend would upset him, but considering their relationship with O'Kane, it's to be expected. Romance Being a naturally romantic person, it isn't a surprise that Obsidian is in a relationship. He won't say who, but he does spend a rather large amount on his phone talking to his mystery girl. To anyone who has given it a tiny bit of thought, it is clear that Obsidian is dating his childhood friend, Opaline. Outfits Obsidian's outfits mainly revolve around shades of grey and purple, which is often accented with blue glass and gold. All of his dolls come with crutches or a wheelchair. ''All of the above art © me. Class-ic Schedule Grimmnastics is one of Obsidian's favourite subjects, but often has to use it as a study session due to being on crutches or a wheelchair some of the time. He's particularly interested in Social Anthropology and History, but currently, has no classes in either of those areas. Obsidian is pretty guilty of using a lot of his Saturday study sessions to catch up on some of the sleep that he's lost due to meeting up with his girlfriend at night. Tropes Everything has tropes; here are some of Obsidian's: *Appeal to Tradition: He's a traditional guy, by Ever After standards. *Because Destiny Says So: Obsidian's reason for siding with the royals. *Blatant Lies: He definitely isn't sneaking out at night. And being tired all the time? That's down to school work. And on that note, stop worrying about his Mirror Blog posts because they're not about anyone in particular. *Childhood Friend Romance: How his relationship with Opaline came to be. *Innocently Insensitive: His relationship with O'Kane at the start of Ever After High. *Ironic Name: His name is literally 'Glass Tunnel', which is the object that will lead to him becoming mortally injured. *She Is Not My Girlfriend: He and Opaline are just childhood friends thank you very much. *Prince Charming: Well... duh. *Sheltered Aristocrat: He's definitely out of touch with the more 'common' folk. *The Good King: Obsidian's ultimate goal. *Noble Male, Roguish Male: Paired with O'Kane. Obsidian is the refined prince to O'Kane's snarky, flirt-machine farm boy. Trivia *Obsidian's name comes from the volcanic rock like glass of the same name, making his name is literally Glass Tunnel **This relates to the fact he becomes injured in a tunnel made of glass. **Obsidian's father is named Glaze, referring to glazed glass, and his mother is named Tiffany, after Tiffany glass . *The kind of glass Obsidian wears is called ''Opaline ''glass. *Obsidian's star sign is Cancer. **Cancer's are known to be sympathetic, loyal people. They're often family oriented people who can become disheartened and pessimistic when things don't go their way. *Obsidian's father is Latino and his mother black, making Obsidian biracial. *Obsidian and Quinn's dorm room is on the lowest floor in case Obsidian needs to use his crutches or chair. **One of the windows in the room (which all reach the floor) is a set of French Doors which leads out in the direction of the Enchanted Forest. *You'll find Opaline and Obsidian's initials carved into the same gazebo Bunny and Alistair kissed in. *Obsidian knew about Hunter and Ashlynn's relationship before they went public, due to seeing them in the forest while on his own secret dates. *Obsidian is an awful cook, largely due to growing up with servants who made all his food for him. *O'Kane once tried to nickname Obsidian 'Sid' which didn't go down too well. *Obsidian writes with small, cursive handwriting. Teachers don't enjoy marking his work. *Obsidian can speak Italian, English, and French. *Obsidian's home castle is made nearly entirely of reinforced enchanted glass. Further Reading *Obsidian Tunnel's Mirror Blog *Opaline Glass's Diary *Ever After Dangan Ronpa *The Destiny Games **Till Death Do Us Part *Quinn O'Kane's Diary *Epic Rap Battles of Ever After High - Birds and the Baes vs. Glass Tunnel Timeline *28th August: Creator requests trademark for Obsidian Tunnel. *4th October: Obsidian's page is launched. *16th June: Obsidian's work in progress art is revealed. *October 2016: Obsidian won the Ship of the Month award. *April 2017: Obsidian won the Ship of the Month award again. Gallery obsidianandfacewip.png|Obsidian's Original Sketch Opalidian.png|Opalidian? Obsidiline? Glass Tunnel? Whatever the ship name is, they're totalllly not dating. District1tributes.png|Obsidian and Opaline from the Destiny Games line up. Obsidianbynic.jpg|Obsidian drawn by Wanlingnic - thank you ;w; Obsidian.png|Obsidian Aesthetic Board Obsidianicon1.png|Obsidian Icon (1) by Hidden, thank you!! Obsidianicon2.png|Obsidian Icon (2) by Hidden, thank you so, so much! Opalobsidianmlb.png|Le storie de Ladybug e Cat Nera - Miraculous! ft. Ladybug Obsidian and Cat Nera Opal. Mlbobsidianopal.png|Ladybug Au Designs Mlbobsidianopalwwings.png|Ladybug Obsidian with wings Bobsidianandnopal.jpeg|Bobsidian on the way to steal your princess ft. Nopal Thirdwheelquinn.png|Glass Tunnel ft. Quinn O'Kane Glasstunnelselfie.png|Glass Tunnel Spellfie, featured on Obsidian Tunnel's Mirror Blog Obsidian_Doodle.jpeg|Obsidian doodle by RoybelGirl <3 Tunnel ass by zena.jpg|some tunnel ass by Zena Chapter1-obsidian.jpg|The Destiny Games Obsidian, by Patchworks Inc Category:OCs by Aquamarinesandopals Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Verde Prato Category:Italian Category:LGBTA+ Category:Ship of the Month